


Taste You Everywhere

by genee



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-15
Updated: 2007-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-17 21:55:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/181581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genee/pseuds/genee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It had been a hundred and seventy-six days since the last time he'd woken up and found Frankie in his kitchen, shirtless and newly inked, his hair still damp from the shower, dark and twisty against his skin, and now here he was again, just like that.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Taste You Everywhere

**Author's Note:**

> written for disarm_d's bandom pornothon, prompt: _gerard/frank: domestic!fic_ , which i took to mean domestic!porn, although it's entirely possibly that isn't at all what the prompter had in mind... I hope it works nonetheless!

Gerard dreamt of Frank in his bed, curled against his chest warm and soft, his fingers wrapped in Gerard's tee and his thigh against Gerard's cock, and it had been such a damn good dream Gerard hadn't wanted to wake up, wondered if maybe he was still dreaming now, because it had been a hundred and seventy-six days since the last time he'd woken up and found Frankie in his kitchen, shirtless and newly inked, his hair still damp from the shower, dark and twisty against his skin, and now here he was again, just like that.

Gerard palmed his dick through his flannels and bit his lip, waiting, and after a minute Frank rubbed his hands together and turned around, his arms stretched wide and his jeans hanging low on his hips, closing the distance between them before Gerard could find the words. Frank pressed close, humming softly against Gerard's throat and hanging on tight, and Gerard didn't want to know, didn't want to ask, didn't want anything but this, Frank in arms, hot and needy.

"Missed you," Gerard whispered, and Frank opened his mouth on Gerard's collarbone and sucked hard, licked into the hollow of his throat. Frank's skin was warm and smooth, his hands cupped around the back of Gerard's neck, fingers on his jaw, and Gerard loved it when Frank was like this, demanding and clingy and Gerard had missed him so much more than he wanted to admit. "Fuck, Frankie."

"You should tell me no," Frank said, his eyes dark and shiny, biting at Gerard's lip, shivering against him. "You should be mad, should make me explain, you should, and I will, but shit, Gee, I just want to taste you now, okay?"

Gerard tangled his fingers in Frank's long hair, blue streaks in the morning light he wasn't sure were really there, Frank leaning into his touch and kissing him slow. Gerard was pretty sure he would never be able to say no to Frank, no matter how many days went by, and especially not now, pressed up against his kitchen table and Frank on his knees, calloused fingers dragging goosebumps over Gerard's skin.

Frank skimmed the loose pants off Gerard's hips, laughing as his dick bounced free, wet smear at the tip Frank's tongue licked away in a swirl of wet heat before he closed his mouth around it and sucked, soft at first and then harder, his nose buried in Gerard's groin, breathing deep and noisy. Frank was so fucking sexy, his face flushed as he tongued the underside of Gerard's dick, pulled off and sucked a bruise into the crease of Gerard's thigh, one hand cupping Gerard's balls and the other on his thigh, palm open, whispering against his skin.

"Open, c'mon, Gee, just," Frank said, his voice raspy and low, and Gerard slid his feet apart a little more. "Yeah, like that," Frank breathed, sliding his hand under Gerard's left knee until he bent it up, bare foot pressed against Frank's shoulder and Frank's mouth open, red and wet. "Taste you everywhere," Frank murmured, kissing up the inside of Gerard's leg, biting at the soft inside of his thighs, sucking at the thin skin behind his balls, Gerard's dick spitslick and curved against his belly.

"Frank, you, _months_ , fuck," and Gerard had meant to be more coherent than that but Frank's hands were spreading his cheeks, his tongue dragging back across his hole, thick and flat, over and over, and Gerard couldn't think anymore, could barely breath, Frank's mouth pressed against him, his tongue rolled up slick and sliding in, and Gerard was going to come like this, fucking Frankie and his fucking taste-you-everywhere ways, his hand on his own dick and Frankie's mouth on his hole, and then, _fuck_ , Frank was batting Gerard's hand away and mouthing up Gerard's body, ignoring his dick and Gerard could almost breath again, almost, steady pressure of Frank's thumb in his ass, twisting in and out, slow, slow.

"So fuckin' hot," Frank mumbled against his lips, and Gerard, fuck, Gerard still couldn't quite catch his breath. Frank's jeans were pooled around his ankles and his cock was dark, leaking slick and hot against Gerard's hip. "I was gone a long time," he said, "but I remember how you taste, and you still taste like you. Only you."

Gerard spared a moment to wonder if Frank could possibly think there would be anyone else, anyone else leaving their taste on Gerard's body, and then Frank's hips pressed closer and Gerard shifted a little, twisted his hand in Frank's hair until he gasped. "Idiot," Gerard said, Frank's breath in his mouth, his eyes closed and his eyelashes fanned across his cheeks, beautiful as the day they met, as the first time they did this, as the last time, too. Frank's hand worked between them, lining up his dick, his eyes blinking open as he slid inside. He wasn't gentle and Gerard didn't want him to be, wanted Frank to fuck him hard, wanted to come, wanted to paint Frank's skin with it, streaks of white against his belly, his chest, his throat.

"I want to fuck you right here every morning, right on this table," Frank said, his breath ragged, his hips losing their rhythm, one hand wrapped around Gerard's dick and stroking slow, making Gerard moan and twist, thick splash of come on his chin, on his shoulder, his mouth pressed against Frank's throat and Frank's dick dragging over his prostate still, making his whole body thrum. "Want to fuck you in the shower, blow you before bed. Want to come inside you, taste myself inside you, fuck, _fuck_ ," Frank gasped, his dick pulsing as he pulled out, coming against Gerard's hole and leaning in for a kiss as he pushed back in, fucking Gerard slow and easy now, taking his time.

"I won't leave again," Frank said later, his forehead pressed against Gerard's, his eyes wide open. "Not without you."

Gerard wrapped his arms around Frank's shoulders and traced a new pattern down the knobs of his spine, kissed him until he was breathing heavy again, until they both were. "I know you won't," he said, sunlight slanting through the windows nowhere near as bright as Frankie's smile, and Gerard knew he meant it, knew for sure that it was true.

 

\-- End --


End file.
